The Total Drama Gang and The Grim Adventures of the KND/Transcript
This is the script for The Total Drama Gang and The Grim Adventures of the KND. [At Billy's house, a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Suddenly, an apple plows into it, breaking it.] Billy: "Oh! He nailed that one!" is golfing, using Grim's scythe as the club and apples as the golf balls. "All Billy needs is one more shot, and he'll win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament!" takes a hefty swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his father walks in. The apple nails Harold in the middle of his forehead, knocking him over. Billy: worried "Dad!" [Billy runs over to his father, a worried look on his face.] Billy: screaming "YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!!" [The force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son.] Harold: "Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it!" grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand. Billy: excited "Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!?" Harold: "No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone! dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: "And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!!" slams the door firmly. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: "So...that's a yes?" whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: "Aah Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!" determined "There's only one group of kids who can help me now." Eds are in Eddy's garage, over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: "Hello!" Eddy: up the phone "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter!" [Muffled gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look.] Eddy: '"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door and the Total Drama Gang. They're cheap." hangs up the phone. [The opening credits roll. They start with the typical pan into Endsville, going through the gate, with the theme music for ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy playing before the camera suddenly shifts to the left and the music mutates. White spatters on the screen, covering it before a large 5 appears, with the skeleton of Numbuh 5 standing in front of it as the theme to Codename: Kids Next Door plays, using the Grim Adventures instrumentation. Numbuh 5 does a flip and is given muscles, and after another two flips is shown looking normal. The skeleton of Numbuh 4 then comes in wielding a mustard gun, and after shooting right, shoots the screen. When the mustard drips off of the screen, he is looking normal. Numbuh 3's skeleton then dances in before getting her muscles and then her skin. Numbuh 2 then comes in, looking the way he usually does before entering the scene in his typical manner. He is followed by Numbuh 1, who uses his rocket boots and assumes his typical position as Billy and Mandy appear, Billy with a beard. Mandy slaps the beard off of Billy's face and then leaps in to join the KND. Grim's insignia then slams into the group, finishing it off with a logo that reads ''The Grim Adventures of the KND'' that has 3 members on the left (Numbuh 5, Mandy, Numbuh 2), two in the center (Numbuh 1, Grim) and only 2 on the right (Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4). Billy then wanders into the shot, where he is grabbed by Grim and placed in the correct position on the logo.]'' Billy's house, the doorbell rings. He steps over and answers the door. '''Billy: "Oh thank goodness you're here!" notices who it is. "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" Numbuh 1: "No, we're not. I am Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door and these are my teammates. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5.” Bridgette: I’m Bridgette. Geoff: Name’s Geoff. Gwen: I’m Gwen. Trent: Name’s Trent Courtney: I’m Courtney. Beth: I’m Beth and this is my bestie Lindsay. Lindsay: Hello. DJ: I’m DJ. Owen: I am Owen. Leshawna: Name’s Leshawn. Katie: I’m Katie: And that’s my best female friend for life, Sadie. Sadie: Hi. Cody: My name’s Cody. Harold: I’m Harold. Izzy: Name’s Izzy. Tyler: I’m Tyler. Sierra: Sierra’s my name. Justin: My name is Justin. Noah: I’m Noah. Ezekiel: Yo, yo, yo. I’m Ezekiel. Emma: Name’s Emma and this is my sister, Emma. Kitty: Hello. Zoey: I’m Zoey. Mike: I’m Mike. Cameron: The name’s Cameron. Dawn: I’m Dawn. Dakota: I’m Dakota. Sam: I’m Sam. Brody: I’m Brody. Maggie: I’m Maggie. Mrs. Calloway: I’m Mrs. Calloway. Grace: Hi. Mrs. Calloway: And this is Grace. Grace: Hi. Buck: My-y name is Buck! Lucky Jack: Folks around these parts call me Lucky Jack. Yep, they used to come from miles around... just to get one rub of my lucky rabbit's foot. Whoo! Dagnabit! Blows hisses This happens all the time. Aang: I’m Aang. Katara: I’m Katara. Sokka: I’m her brother, Sokka. Pleasure to meet you. Toph BeiFong: I’m Toph BeiFong, the blind eartbender. Prince Zuko: I’m Zuko. Uncle Iroh: My name is Iroh. Suki: I’m Suki. Mai: I’m Mai, Zuko’s girlfriend. Ty Lee: And I’m Ty Lee. Aang: This is Appa the flying bison. Dawn: And the flying lemur is... Aang: Momo. Basil: Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow. Dr. Dawson: Major David Q. Dawson. Olivia Flaversham: Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham Basil: And this is Toby. Jeremy: My name is Jeremy. Mrs. Brisby: I’m Mrs. Brisby. Martin Kratt: I’m Martin Kratt and this is my brother, Chris. Chris Kratt: Hi. Aviva Corcovado: My name’s Aviva Corcovado. Koki: I’m Koki. Jimmy Z: Call me Jimmy Z. Emma: I’m Emma. Fin: Hello. I’m Fin and that’s Reef Broseph: My name’s Broseph. Lo Ridgemount: I’m Lo Ridgemount and this is my brother Tyler. Tyler Ridgemount: Hi. Johnny: I’m Johnny. This is No Pants Lance and (Sniffs) Ripper. Obviously. Ripper: I can’t help it. No Pants Lance: He’s right. Kion: I’m Kion. Bunga: The name’s Bunga. Fuli: I’m called Fuli. Beshte: Beshte’s the name. Ono: I am Ono. Anga: I’m called Anga. Makini: I’m Makini. Rafiki’s new apprentice. Fievel Mousekewitz: I’m Fievel Mousekewitz and this is my friend Tiger the cat. Tiger: Hello. Robin: We’re the Teen Titans. I’m Robin. This is Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Humphrey: I’m Humphrey. Kate: I’m Kate. Marcel: Name’s Marcel. Paddy: I am Paddy. Wicket W. Warrick: My name is Wicket W. Warrick. Kneesaa: I’m Kneesaa the princess of our tribe. Teebo: My name’s Teebo. Latara: I’m Latara. Malani: And I’m Malani. Mac: I’m Mac and this is my imaginary friend Bloo. Bloo: Hello. Wilt: I’m Wilt and this is Coco and Eduardo. Coco: Coco. Eduardo: Hello. Jim Hawkins: I’m Jim Hawkins. Dr. Delbert: I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a clipping. Captain Amelia: And I'm Captain Amelia... late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. Jude: I’m Jude. Jen: Name’s Jen. Jonesy: I’m called Jonesy. Nikki: I’m Nikki. Caitlin: Name’s Caitlin. Wyatt: I’m Wyatt and this is my girl Marlowe. Marlowe: Hi. Sonic the Hedgehog: I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Miles "Tails" Prower: I’m Tails. Amy Rose: My name’s Amy Rose. Knuckles: I’m Knuckles the Echidna. Cream: I’m Cream and this is Cheese and Vanilla. Yugi Moto: I’m Yugi Moto. Joey Wheeler: And I happened to be his best friend, Joey Wheeler. And these two, they’re Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor. Téa Gardner: Hello. Tristan Taylor: Hi. Joey Wheeler: And this is my sister, Serenity Wheeler. Serenity Wheeler: Hiya. Mai Valentine: I’m Mai Valentine. Duke Devlin: Name’s Duke Devlin. Bakura Ryou: My name’s Bakura Ryou. Seto Kaiba: I’m Seto Kaiba and this is my brother, Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba: Hello. Jaden Yuki: I’m Jaden Yuki. This is Yubel. Yubel: Greetings. Syrus Truesdale: I’m Syrus Truesdale. This is my brother, Zane. Zane Truesdale: How do you do? Alexis Rhodes: I’m Alexis Rhodes. Bastion Misawa: I’m Bastion Misawa. Chazz Princeton: I’m Chazz Princeton the GX champion. Chumley Huffington: I’m Chumley Huffington. Aster Phoenix: I’m Aster Phoenix. Blair Flannigan: My name’s Blair Flannigan. Tyranno Hassleberry: Tyranno Hassleberry is my name soldier. Atticus Rhodes: I’m Atticus Rhodes a.k.a. Nightshroud. Axel Brodie: Name’s Axel Brodie. Jesse Anderson: I’m Jesse Anderson. Jim "Crocodile" Cook: G’day mate. The name’s Jim Cook. Blair Flannigan: Name’s Blair Flannigan. Yusei Fudo: My name’s Yusei Fudo. This is Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo and his sister Luna. Jack Atlas: Hello. Crow Hogan: Hi. Akiza Izinski: Greetings. Leo and Luna: Hi. Yuma Tsukamo: I’m Yuma Tsukamo. This is Astral. Astral: Hello. Reginald Kastle: I’m Reginald Kastle also known as Shark and Barian Emperor leader Nash. And this is my sister Rio aka Miran. Rio Kastle: Hi. Tori Meadows: I’m Tori Meadows. Kite Tenjo: I’m Kite Tenjo. Bronk Stone: My name’s Bronk. Caswell Francis: I’m called Caswell. Flip Turner: I’m called Flip. Cathy Katherine: I’m Cathy Katherine. But people called me Cat. Anna Kaboom: I’m Anna Kaboom. Orbital 7: I’m called Or-Orbital 7. Lillybot: I am Lillybot. Nelson Andrews: I’m Nelson Andrews also known as The Sparrow. Roku: I’m Roku and this is my Kaze. Kaze: Hello. Dextra: I’m Dextra. Nistro: I’m Nistro. Vetrix: I’m Vetrix alias Byron Arclight. And these are my sons Trey, Quattro and Quinton. Trey: Hello. Quattro: Greetings. Quinton: A pleasure to meet you. Ray Shadows: I’m Ray Shadows aka Vector. Girag: I’m Girag the muscles of the Seven Barian Emperors. Dumon: I’m called Dumon an old friend of Nash and Miran. Alito: I’m called Alito. Mizar: I’m Mizar. Yuya Sakaki: I’m Yuya Sakaki. This is my counterparts, Yuri, Yugo and Yuto. Yuri: I’m honoured. Yugo: Nice to meet you. Yuto: Hi. Zuzu Boyle: I’m Zuzu Boyle. This my counterparts, Lulu Obsidian, Rin and Celina. Lulu Obsidian: Hi. Rin: Hello. Celina: Greetings. Gong Strong: I’m Gong. Tate: Hiya. Name’s Tate. Frederick: I’m Frederick. Allie: I’m Allie. Declan Akaba: I’m Declan Akaba. This is my sister Riley. Riley Akaba: Hey. Sylvio Sawatari: Name’s Sylvio. Shay Obsidian: I’m Shay Obsidian, Lulu’s brother. Sora Perse: Name’s Sora. Sora Perse. Dennis McField: I’m Dennis. Yusaku Fujiki: I’m Yusaku Fujiki alias Playmaker. Takeru Homura: I’m Takeru Homura aka Soulburner. Skye Zaizen: Name’s Skye Zaizen alias Blue Angel, Blue Girl and Blue Maiden. Emma Bessho: I’m Emma Bessho also known as Ghost Gal. Ryoken Kogami: I’m Ryoken Kogami aka Varis. George Gore: And I’m George Gore The Gore. Kim Possible: I’m Kim Possible. This is boyfriend Ron Stoppable and our friends Rufus and Wade. Ron Stoppable: Yo. Wade: S’up? Rufus: Hi. Jason Lee Scott: I’m Jason the original Red and Gold Ranger. Billy Cranston: I’m Billy the original Blue Ranger. Zack Taylor: I’m Zack the original Black Ranger. Trini Kwan: My name’s Trini, Yellow Ranger Prime. Kimberly Ann Hart: You can call me Kimberly the original Pink Ranger. Tommy Oliver: I’m Tommy Oliver the legendary Ranger and the Master of five Ranger forms. Rocky DeSantos: I’m Rocky the Red Mighty Morphin and Blue Zeo Ranger. Adam Park: You can call me Adam the Black Mighty Morphin and Green Zeo and Turbo Ranger. Aisha Campbell: I’m Aisha the new Yellow Ranger. Katherine Hillard: I’m Katherine alias Kat the Pink Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Turbo Ranger. Ninjor: I am Ninjor. Aurico: I’m Aurico the Red Alien Ranger. Delphine I'm Delphine the White Alien Ranger. Cestro: Call me Cestro the Blue Alien Ranger. Tideus: Name's Tideus the Yellow Alien Ranger. Corcus: I'm Corcus the Black Alien. Tanya Sloan: I'm Tanya the Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger. Justin Stewart: I'm Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger. T.J. Johnson: I'm Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis''' Johnson the Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger. Cassie Chan: I'm Cassie the Pink Turbo and Space Ranger. Ashley Hammond: Name's Ashley the Yellow Turbo and Space Ranger. Carlos Vallerte: I'm Carlos the Green Turbo and Black Space Ranger. Phantom Ranger: I am the Phantom Ranger. Blue Senturion: I'm called the Blue Senturion. Andros: I'm Andros the Red Space Ranger. Zhane: I'm Zhane the Silver Space Ranger. Leo Corbett: I'm Leo the Red Galaxy Ranger. Damon Henderson: I'm Damon the Green Galaxy Ranger. Kai Chen: I'm Kai the Blue Galaxy Ranger. Maya: I'm Maya the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix Morgan: I'm Kendrix the first Pink Galaxy Ranger. The second Pink Ranger is Andros' sister Karone. Karone: Hello. Mike Corbett: I'm Mike, Leo's brother and the Magna Defender. Carter Grayson: I'm Cater Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue. Red Ranger. Chad Lee: I'm Chad Lee the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Joel Rawlings: I'm Joel Rawlings the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Kelsey Winslow: I'm Kelsey Winslow the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Dana Mitchell: I'm Dana Mitchell the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and this is my brother Ryan the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Ryan Mitchell: Hello. Wesley Collins: I'm Wesley Collins the Red Time Force Ranger. Jen Scotts: I'm Jen Scotts the Pink Time Force Ranger. Lucas Kendall: I'm Lucas Kendall the Blue Time Force Ranger. Katie Walker: I'm Katie Walker the Yellow Time Force Ranger. Trip: I'm Trip the Green Time Force Ranger. Eric Myers: I'm Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger. Cole Evans: I'm Cole. Cole Evans the Red Wild Force Ranger. Taylor Earhardt: I'm Taylor Earhardt the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Max Cooper: I'm Max Cooper the Blue Wild Force Ranger. Danny Delgado: I'm Danny Delgado the Black Wild Force Ranger. Alyssa Enrilé: I'm Alyssa Enrilé the White Wild Force Ranger. Merrick Baliton: I'm Merrick Baliton the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Rangers. Shane Clarke: I'm Shane Clarke the Red Wind Ranger. Tori Hanson: I'm Tori Hanson the Blue Wind Ranger. Dustin Brooks: I'm Dustin Brooks the Yellow Wind Ranger. Hunter Bradley: I'm Hunter Bradley the Crimson Thunder Ranger and this is my bro Blake Bradley the Navy Thunder Ranger. Blake Bradley: S'up. Cameron Watanabe: I'm Cameron Watanabe the Samurai Ranger. Conner McKnight: I'm Conner McKnight the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Ethan James: I'm Ethan James the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. Kira Ford: I'm Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Name's Trent Fernandez-Mercer the White Dino Thunder Ranger. Jack Landors: I'm Jack Landors the Red S.P.D. Ranger. Schuyler "Sky" Tate: I'm Schuyler Tate. But you can call me Sky. I'm the Blue S.P.D. Ranger. Bridge Carson: I'm Bridge Carson the Green S.P.D. Ranger. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado: I'm Elizabeth Delgado also known as Z the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger. Sydney "Syd" Drew: My name's Sydney Drew alias Syd the Pink S.P.D. Ranger. Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger: I'm Cheif Anubis "Doggie" Cruger the Shadow S.P.D. Ranger. Sam Thorsson: I'm Sam the Omega S.P.D. Ranger. Kat Manx: I'm Kat Manx the Kat S.P.D. Ranger. Nova Barron: I'm Nova Barron the Nova S.P.D. Ranger. Kat Manx: This is R.I.C. which stands for Robotic Interactive Canine. Nick Russell: I'm Nick Russell the Red Mystic Force Ranger. These are my parents Udonna the White Mystic Force Ranger and Leanbow the Wolf Warrior. Udonna: Greetings. Leanbow: Hello. Charlie Thorn: I'm Charlie Thorn the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger. Madison Rocca: I'm Madison Rocca the Blue Mystic Force Ranger. And this is my sister Vida the Pink Mystic Force Ranger. Vida Rocca: Hello. Xander Bly: G'day mate. I'm Xander Bly the Green Mystic Force Ranger. Daggeron: I am Daggeron the Solaris Knight. Koragg: I am Koragg the Knight Wolf. Clare: I'm Clare the Gatekeeper. Fire Heart: (Roars) Nick Russell: And that's Fire Heart. Mack Hartford: I'm Mack Hartford the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger. Dax Lo: Name's Dax Lo the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger. Will Aston: I'm Will Aston the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger. Rose Ortiz: I'm Rose Ortiz the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger. Sentinel Knight: I am the Sentinel Knight. Ronny Robinson: I'm Ronny Robinson the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger. Tyzonn: I'm Tyzonn the Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger. Casey Rhodes: I'm Casey Rhodes the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. Theo Martin: I'm Theo Martin the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger. Lily Chilman: I'm Lily Chilman the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger. Robert James (R.J.): I'm R.J. aka Robert James the Purple Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger. Dominic Hargan: I'm Dominic Hargan the White Rhino Jungle Fury. Jarrod: I'm Jarrod the Black Lion Warrior. Camille: I'm Camille the Green Chameleon Warrior. Scott Truman: I'm Scott Truman. RPM Ranger Operator Series Red. Flynn McAllistair: I'm Flynn McAllistair. RPM Ranger Operator Series Blue. Summer Landsdown: Name's Summer Landsdown. RPM Ranger Operator Series Yellow. Ziggy Grover: I'm Ziggy Grover. RPM Ranger Operator Series Green. Dillon: I'm Dillon. RPM Ranger Operator Series Black. Gem: I'm Gem. RPM Ranger Operator Series Gold. Gemma: I'm Gemma. RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver. Jayden Shiba: I'm Jayden Shiba the Male Red Samurai Ranger. This is my sister Lauren the Female Red Samurai Ranger. Lauren Shiba: Hiya. Kevin Douglas: I'm Kevin Douglas the Blue Samurai. Mia Watanabe: I’m Mia Watanabe the Pink Samurai Ranger. Mike Fernandez: Name’s Mike Fernandez the Green Samurai Ranger. Emily Michaels: My name is Emily Michaels the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Antonio Garcia: I’m Antonio Garcia the Gold Samurai Ranger. Troy Burrows: Name’s Troy Burrows the Megaforce and Super Megaforce Red Ranger. Emma Goodall: I’m Emma Goodall the Pink Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger. Jake Holling: I’m Jake Holling the Black Megaforce Ranger and the Green Super Megaforce Ranger. Gia Moran: Gia Moran’s my name. I’m the Yellow Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger. Noah Carver: I’m Noah Carver the Blue Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger. Orion: I’m Orion the Silver Ranger of the Super Megaforce Rangers. Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight. Protector of the environment. Guardian of the Earth. Tyler Navarro: I’m Tyler Navarro the Red Dino Charge Ranger. This is my dad, James the Aqua Dino Charge Ranger. James Navarro: How’s it going? Chase Randall: Name’s Chase Randall the Black Dino Charge Ranger. Koda: My name Koda. Dino Charge Blue. Riley Griffin: I’m Riley Griffin the Green Dino Charge Ranger. Shelby Watkins: I’m Shelby Watkins the Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Sir Ivan of Zandar: I am Sir Ivan of Zandar the Gold Dino Charge Ranger. Prince Phillip III: I’m Prince Phillip the Third the Graphite Dino Charge Ranger. Kendall Morgan: I’m Kendall Morgan the Purple Dino Charge Ranger. Zenowing: My name is Zenowing the Silver Dino Charge Ranger. Heckyl: I’m Heckyl the Talon Dino Charge Ranger. Brody Romero: I’m Brody Romero the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. This is my brother Aiden Romero aka Levi Weston the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger. Aiden Romero: Hello. Preston Tien: My name’s Preston Tien the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger. Calvin Maxwell: I’m Calvin Maxwell the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger. Hayley Roster: I’m Hayley Roster the White Ninja Steel Ranger. Sarah Thompson: My name is Sarah Thompson the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger. Devon Daniels: I’m Devon Daniels the Red Beast Morphers Ranger. And this is my Beast Bot Cruise. Cruise: Hello. Ravi Shaw: I’m Ravi Shaw the Blue Beast Morphers Ranger. I like you to meet my Beast Bot Smash. Smash: Hi. Zoey Reeves: Name’s Zoey Reeves the Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger and that’s my Beast Bot, Jax. Jax: Hello. Nate Silva: I’m Nate Silva the Gold Beast Morphers Ranger and that’sy Beast Bot bro and the Silver Beast Morphers Ranger Steel. Steel: Greetings. Numbuh One: We're here to solve your problem. Billy: "So you're like elves?" Numbuh 1: "No, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded. Normally we try to stay away from this town, with all the weird things that happen. But the Kids Next Door never say no to a problem." Katara: So what’s the problem? Billy: "IT'S THESE PANTS!!! My dad told me to never ever wear them. But I couldn't resist!" on the floor, whimpering "And now I've broke them." Numbuh 1: "Nothing the Kids Next Door can't handle. So, first things first: off with the pants!" Kim Possible: Right. 1's teammates rush over and try to pull the pants off of Billy. Numbuh 5: "Get them!" Numbuh 4: "Hold still!" Lindsay: Almost got it. Kevin Douglas: Well make sure that you don’t let go. four are unable to get the pants off, and both they and Billy go flying. Billy's nose comes off and lands on Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5: "Those pants are not coming off." Numbuh 2: "Maybe if we take Billy to the Kids Next Door Deep Sea Lab, our scientists could find a way to remove them." Yuma Tsukamo: Exactly. They’ll know what to do. Billy: "Buh whad ib–" his nose back on "–my dad comes home early?" Numbuh 1: "Don't worry. The Kids Next Door always have a plan." is standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. Numbuh 3: at him "Wow, great disguise, Numbuh 1! You look exactly like Billy!" Numbuh 1: offscreen "That is Billy.” camera pans over to Numbuh 1. He has a saucepan on his head and a tomato on his nose, and he's wearing Billy's clothes. Numbuh 3: "Um, why do you have a tomato stuck to your face?" Numbuh 1: "Because while you guys take Billy back to the lab to get those pants fixed, I'll stay here in disguise. If his dad comes back, I'll keep him away from the closet so he won't know his pants are missing." Billy: "But what if my dad finds out you're not me?" Numbuh 1: "Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Now get him out of here!" associates grab Billy and carry him away. Yuma Tsukamo: Good luck. Numbuh 1: "All right. Phase One complete." doorbell rings. "Ah. Ahem." like Billy and imitating his voice "I'll get it!" the door "Helloooo?" the door is Mandy. She squints at Billy. Mandy: "Who are you?" Numbuh 1: stupid "Duh-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm Billy!" Mandy: "No you're not. What have you done with him?" Numbuh 1: "I told you–" smashes his tomato against his face. "Hey!" slaps him again, and he breaks character. "Stop that!" slap. "I–" slapslapslapslapslap slapslapslapslapslapslap Mandy: irritated "Tell me who you are and what you've done with Billy before I get rough with you." Numbuh 1: annoyed "I'd like to see you try." S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flies through the air with the greatest of ease. Well, it would, were it not for the fact that a complete and utter moron is wandering around the vehicle, touching everything. Billy: "Wow! Look at all the shiny buttons! Pretty lights!" at one on Numbuh 4's dashboard "Does this one make pudding?" suddenly turns around, smacking Numbuh 4 upside the head with the scythe's handle. "Lemme try that!" walks away. Numbuh 4 growls and grabs the idiot. Martin Kratt: Careful, bro. Astral: You might hurt other people. Numbuh 4: "Listen, kid! You'd better–" Numbuh 362: the ship's radio "Come in, Sector V and Total Drama Gang! Repeat! Come in, Sector V and Total Drama Gang!" Ty Lee: Who’s there? Numbuh 5: "Cool it, guys! It's Numbuh 362!" tunes in the Supreme Leader on a monitor. Kim Possible: So what’s the problem? Numbuh 362: "Listen up, team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's mansion, and I need you to go investigate." Billy: the background "Oh check that out! Ooh I wanna catch it!" Numbuh 5: "Enh...we're kind of–" to avoid Billy's scythe handle "–whoa!–in the middle of something, sir." Numbuh 362: "Well whatever you're doing will have to wait." Numbuh 5: "But–" 5 ducks as Billy's scythe handle swings around again, smashing the monitor. She facepalms. Billy: the background "Oh I wish my dad was here to see this!" Numbuh 5: sighing "You heard her, Numbuh 2. Change course." S.C.A.M.P.E.R. performs a U-turn and heads for Sector V. Billy: "Ooh, let me lick it!" Chris Kratt: You heard Numbuh 362. Let’s head to the Delightful Children’s mansion and find out what they’re up to. Bridgette: If they’re with our enemies, they must be up to something big. Numbuh 1: "Please! No more! I'm begging you!" 1 is tied to a board that has been placed in front of a TV. The TV is currently fizzling static, and Mandy is standing in front of it. Mandy: "Then for the last time, who are you?" Numbuh 1: "I told you already! I'm Billy!" rolls her eyes and presses a button on the remote. The static switches off and is replaced with an image of Fred Fredburger. Fred Fredburger: "My name is Fred Fredburger. I'm on TV, and sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys?" Numbuh 1: "NOOOOOOO!!!" Fred Fredburger: "Yes! Sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys that go to camp, and sometimes I like TV shows that have imaginary friends instead of monkeys, but sometimes, I just like imaginary monkeys." Numbuh 1: "No more! Ple-he-hease make him stop!" Mandy: "Then spill it!" Numbuh 1: "Okay. I'll tell you everything." Mandy: "Start talking." Fred Fredburger: "Hey! Can I come out of the TV? I have to go poo-poo!" Mandy: "So, you're from a global organization of children with its own army and specialized technology, eh?" Numbuh 1: defeated "Yes. I told you everything. Just please let me go!" scared "Hey! Where are you going?" Mandy: towards the door "To pay a little visit–" around, puts on Numbuh 1's sunglasses "–to your friends." leaves. The door shuts behind her. As soon as she's gone, Numbuh 1 begins to struggle with his bonds and soon breaks free. Numbuh 1: "Not if Nigel Uno can help it!" 1 races to the door and throws it open to reveal the dark visage of Death. Grim: angry "Where's me scythe, Billy?!?" Aviva Corcovado: We’ve reached our destination. Shay Obsidian: Now let’s find out what our enemies are up to. Zenowing: Let’s go. V, minus a certain member, and the Total Drama Gang creeps through a hall of the Delightfuls' mansion. Numbuh 2: "Uh, Numbuh 5, do you think it was a good idea leaving Billy alone on the ship?" Numbuh 5: "Do you wanna go back and stay with him?" Numbuh 2: "Good point." Kion: In other words yes. Numbuh 5: "Ssh!" up ahead in the mansion can be heard dark chuckles. Sector V and the Total Drama Gang peeks into the room ahead. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Finally. With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization Chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children–like ourselves. And together, we will finally destroy those Kids Next Door!" laugh evilly. Heather: And with your plans for this Delightfulization Chamber, we’ll create an army of well-behaved obedient minions. Makucha: And with them on our side, we’ll be able to destroy the Total Drama Gang. Alejandro: Especially their members the Lion Guard. Dr. Eggman: If it wasn’t for them defeating Scar, we would’ve stayed in the Outlands. Cat R. Waul: Yeah. Ora: But thanks to our new weapon, we’ll get back at them. Chuuluu: Yeah. Azula: Can’t wait. Billy: "Scuse me." has somehow left the ship and managed to get to the Delightful Children. "Are you in line for the bathroom?" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Why no. Go right ahead." Yugi Moto: Billy! What’s he doing? Billy: "Thank you." darts into the Delightfulization Chamber. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "You're wel–HEY! That's not a bathroom! Get out of there this instant!" Delightful Children tromp into the chamber after him. Numbuh 4: "Oh crud. What's Billy doing?" Numbuh 5: her weapon "Challenging you for fool of the month. C'mon!" members of Sector V charge out screaming, heading for the Delightfulization Chamber. Jaden Yuki: We better get our game on! Gwen: Let’s do this gang! All: Right! Total Drama Gang got their game faces on and charges after Sector V Chuuluu: They’re here. Heather: They took the bait. Dr. Eggman: Everything’s going according to plan. Rico: Let’s go. heroes battles against the villains Conner McKnight: Shield of Triumph! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Battlizer! Sonic Mode! Mystic Force Rangers: Legendary Source, Mystic Force! Nick Russell: Red Dragon Fire Ranger! Jaden Yuki: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, go Infernal Rage! Alejandro: Look out! (Uses the Dark Star Saber to destroy Flame Wingman) Aang: It’s the Dark Star Saber! Robo Knight: Robo Blade! Chief Anubis “Doggie” Cruger: Shadow Saber activate! continue to battle until they’re defeated Syrus Truesdale: That was easy. Sora Perse: Yeah. Bastion Misawa: That’s strange. Chazz Princeton: Hey, we won. So let’s take the Dark Star Saber back to Cybertron. Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters: Yeah. inside the second Delightfulization Chamber Jaden Yuki: Now, all we have to do is to find a teleport button and this bad boy goes back to Cybertron. Joey Wheeler: But which button is it? Geoff: I wonder what Bastion meant by “that’s strange “? Zhane: Heather said that they’re going to use the second Delightfulization Chamber to make more obedient minions, but Alejandro has brought the Dark Star Saber to the battle. Johnny: He would never brought that to the fight. Aviva Corcovado: Unless they’re going to use it to create a super soldier to their team. Billy Cranston: So that means that they created the second Delightfulization Chamber on purpose! Billy: "Hey, is this button to flush?" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Yubel: We found it! touches it, and Yuri did the same, and a flushing sound is heard. Lightning flashes inside as the machines begins to smoke and everyone in the chamber screams as something strange, spooky, and supernatural starts to surface. Alexis Rhodes: Jaden Yuki! Ahh!! Jaden Yuki: Alexis!! (Grunts) Argh!!!!! Yuya Sakaki: Heather! You knew we would come here to make a super soldier! Heather: Yes! Number 96: Now prepare to be a very obedient soldier. Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters: (Screaming) Numbuh 5: "Look out! They’re gonna–" Delightfulization Chambers explodes. Then, the Dark Spark is going to possess Conner McKnight but then R.I.C. and Fire Heart moved out of the way so that they merged themselves with the Shield of Triumph. Grim: "For the last time Billy, gimme back me scythe!" Numbuh 1: "I keep telling you, I'm not Billy! And I don't have your stupid scythe!" Grim: "I ain't falling for that, Billy!" jabs the tomato. "I might be powerless without my scythe, but I still got the Bone of Barnacles that will make you tell the truth!" Numbuh 1: worried "What's that?" Grim: "You'll see." holds the bone next to Numbuh 1's chin. It begins to wobble as Grim begins to laugh evilly. Grim's evil laughing grows louder as tentacles grow from the bone and wrap themselves around Numbuh 1's head. Suddenly, Grim stops his evil laughter, lets go of the bone, and collapses. Grim: "Ooh! Something terrible just happened!" Numbuh 1: "Well, I don't know what happened to you or why you're wearing that dumb Halloween costume, but to tell you the truth, I. Don't. Care!" takes his tomato off and throws it to the ground. "I'm out of this nuthouse!" stalks out the front door. Grim: "No! You've got to help me, Billy! Horrible children have fused with me scythe. I can feel it! They're evil and strangely...delightful." Numbuh 1: his head back in "What did you say?" emanates from inside the mansion. The members of Sector V who were caught in the blast lie on the floor coughing. Numbuh 5: "Is-is everyone okay?" Beth: I... I think so. Zoey: Well, that there could've gone better. Koda: What happened to our friends? Cruise: More importantly, where are Billy and the Delightful Children? shadow falls over them. Rising from the wreckage is a giant reaper wearing plaid orange pants that have grown to accompany a larger frame. In the face lie six skulls: the Delightful Children and Billy. And then another shadow rose up showing a combined version of the Shield of Triumph, R.I.C. and Fire Heart. Jax: I think I know. Delightful Reaper: "Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the–" Billy: "Hey! Can you guys slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard." Numbuh 3: "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too!" Lindsay: Me too! Delightful Reaper: "That can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by...the Delightful Reaper!" Animatron: And me! Jimmy Z: Who said that? Animatron: I did. Total Drama Gang: (Gasp) Gwen: Whoa. Who are you? Animatron: I am Animatron. Emissary of Unicron. Your team has grown, but I know you, Bridgette. You and friends are charged with... Syrus Truesdale: Hold it! I agree with Billy about the talking at the same time thing. So you really need to slow down. Bridgette: It’s our friends! Chazz Princeton: Well, what are you waiting for? Get us out of here! Animatron: My mission as a Villain Team soldier is to assist Heather and her comrades to help the Delightful Reaper to assimilate every children in the city! And as I was saying, you’re all charged wit her the interference of all villain schemes. Surrender to us now. Violence will not be tolerated. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3 "C'mon! Back to the ship!" four run for the exit. Most make it out, but before the last one can leave, the Reaper's scythe comes down. Numbuh 2 vanishes out his clothes. Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 2!!!" Delightful Reaper: "He is only the first to assimilate with us!" 2's skull appears in the Reaper's face. "Soon all children will assimilate!" Kion: Watch out, Guys, don't let Animatron’s abilities touch you! Tyler: Don't have to ask me twice! Then, they dodged the powers without getting touched by it. Heather: Animatron, focus on the heroes while they try to escape! With that said, Animatron gave it another try, then, as he did it, Toph BeiFong vanishes. Dillon: Toph!!! Animatron: Ha! Don't you worry about your friend, for she is only the first to assimilate with us! Soon all heroes and citizens will assimilate! Then, the new Animatron was about to get the Lion Guard, but... Sonic the Hedgehog: Look out! Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog got them away from Egg-Reaper just in time. Anga: That was close! Knuckles: Let's get out of here while we still can! Then, they make for the exit trying to escape. Animatron: Oh no, you don't! Suddenly, the blasts got the Wild Kratts as they are combined with him. Bridgette: Chris! Aviva! Courtney: Marty! Ono: Koki! Kion: Jimmy! Animatron: There's no need to worry about it, you will be joining them soon enough. Then, Zenowing has created a portal as he uses his Silver Prism Slash at Animatron Bridgette: That should hold him off. Zenowing: (In Jimmy Neutron's voice) Quick! Through the portal! Geoff: Wait! What about Numbuh 2 and our friends, we can't just leave them behind? Zenowing: You can only help by coming with me to the KND Moon Base, now! Without hesitation, the members of Sector V went back to the ship while the heroes went through the portal. Then, Animatron begins laughing. Animatron: (laughs evilly) Good. Makucha: Well, what are standing around here for? Heather: Let's assimilate everyone on this planet! scope of this emergency has caused the Total Drama Gang and the now three members of Sector V to head for the KND Moon Base. '''Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 362! The Delightful Children! They got Numbuh 2!" Bunga: And Heather's new robot! He got Toph and the Wild Kratts! Numbuh 362: "What?!? What happened? And where's Numbuh 1?" Mandy: offscreen "Right here." is standing in the doorway wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and sunglasses. She walks up to the group. Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1! Thank goodness you're here!" Numbuh 5: "That ain't Numbuh 1!" Leshawna: He wouldn't have a hair like that. Mandy: "Of course I am. I'm just wearing my hair differently." Numbuh 4: "OH YEAH?!?" calm "Well to be honest, I never liked the bald thing anyway." Numbuh 362: "Me neither. It made you look old." Numbuh 5: "Are you guys nuts?!? This isn't Numbuh 1!" Total Drama Gang: Yeah! Numbuh 5: close to Mandy "So who are you?" Mandy: over to Numbuh 362 "Obviously these people is delirious after her last mission, sir. Perhaps she should be taken down to the med lab while I explain the situation to you." Numbuh 362: "Good idea, Numbuh 1." snaps her fingers. Numbuh 5: "Say what?" medical personnel grab her and drag her off. "You gotta be kidding me! Leggo! We've gotta stop the Delightful Reaper and Animatron!" Mandy: "As you can see, we've got a serious problem in the organization, sir. More and more kids are losing their minds. And it leads me to believe that it's a virus planted by the adults." Numbuh 362: "That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do?" Mandy: "Yes. I do. But first, there are going to be a few changes around here." opens the door to his house. He is holding a birthday cake. Irwin: "Dude! You're late for the party, yo–AHHH-YA-YA-YAAAAA!" Delightful Reaper: "You shall assimilate!" raises its scythe. Billy: "WAAAAIIITTT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate?" The Rest of the Delightful Reaper: "NO!" scythe comes down. China, Animatron have arrived for some assimilation Mulan: Who are you? Animatron: I am Animatron the emissary of Unicron. Prepare to be assimilated! Mulan: I don't think so! battles against Animatron, then blasts at her to be assimilated is going on with a giant machine at the KND moonbase. In addition, everyone is wearing helmets that imitate Mandy's hairstyle, and Mandy is sitting on a chair, watching the proceedings. Numbuh 5: "What the heck is going on around here?" 5 is in a hospital gown. "And where is Numbuh 362?" Starfire: This has gone on long enough. Katara: We're supposed to stop Animatron and the Delightful Reaper. Gwen: Where's Numbuh 362? Mandy: "She seems to have caught the same virus you did. So I had her quarantined in the med lab. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as Supreme Commander." Numbuh 4: "Yeah! And we get to be Numbuh 1's personal guards!" Numbuh 5: "We keep telling y'all that is not Numbuh 1!!!" Mandy: "You're obviously sicker than I thought. And whatever it is you've got, it's spreading. So in order to contain it, my first order as leader is that I will now be referred to as...Mandy." Numbuh 5: "Mandy?!? That's the stupidest thing Nu–" Harold: I don't think Mandy is a Numbuh, it's actually her name. Mandy: "And not only that, but until a cure can be found, the KND will be renamed the MND." Numbuh 3: "The M'ean '''N'asty 'D'oggies?" '''Numbuh 4: "The B'ig '''R'ubber 'T'oilets?" '''Mandy: "No, you dolts! M'andy, '''N'ew 'D'ictator." '''Numbuh 5: "That's it! Now I don't know who you are, but you are going down!" 5 makes a run at the new dictator only to be stopped by troops that drop from the ceiling. Mandy: "I'm afraid the virus has overwhelmed Number 5 and made her a threat to the MND. Lock her up!" Ceiling Troops: "Alright, c'mon, let's get moving." Numbuh 5: "Uh...look!" to the right "The ice cream man!" Ceiling Troops: "Ooh! Where?" troops lower their weapons and look in the direction indicated. Numbuh 5 and the Total Drama Gang takes the opportunity to scram. Bridgette: You guys. Pitiful. Mandy: "Stop them!" Ceiling Troops: "What the–" 5 and the Total Drama Gang leaps off the ledge. "Get back here!" 5 and the Total Drama Gang lands in a pool of water and disappears beneath the surface. Mandy looks down at the pool. Mandy: "I want them found yesterday!" walks away. Numbuh 4: "Aw, I had plans that day!" [Sperg is shaking down Pud'n for cash when a shadow envelopes him. Scared, he turns around to find...The Tommy. Before 'The Tommy' can enact justice, however, the Delightful Reaper rises up behind him and cuts down him, Sperg, and Pud'n.] the Pride Lands, Simba and the Royal Family were on a trip to Hakuma Matata Falls, when Animatron flew up and fires at them Rainbow Monkey Girls: "Rainbow Monkeys!" Mindy and friends: "Sassy Cat!" Rainbow Monkey Girls: "Rainbow Monkeys!" Mindy and friends: "Sassy Cat!" Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate!" Mindy, her friends, Rainbow Monkey Girls: happy "Assimilate!" what they just said, the girls start to mumble confusedly. Suddenly, the Delightful Reaper rises up behind them. They, along with the rest of the playground, try to run away, only to get cut down by the cold iron blade of the Delightful Reaper. Delightful Reaper: "ASSIMILATE!" Equestria, Twilight and her friends were talking to other subjects about their friendship problems, when Animatron blasts at them Canterlot High Students: Wondercolts! Crystal Prep Students: Shadowbolts! Canterlot High Students: Wondercolts! Crystal Prep Students: Shadowbolts! Animatron: Assimilate! Canterlot High Students and Crystal Prep Students: happy "Assimilate!" [Realizing what they just said, the students start to mumble confusedly. Suddenly, Animatron rises up behind them. They, along with the rest of the playground, try to run away, only to get cut down by the hot dark flames of the dragon beast mode of Animatron.] Animatron: ASSIMILATE! 1 and Grim are headed to the Moon Base in one of the KND's ships. Grim: "We've got to hurry! Animatron and the Delightful Reaper are getting more powerful! I can feel it, Billy." Numbuh 1: "Unh! I told you, I'm not Billy, I'm Numbuh 1! We'll be at KND Moon Base–" smashes into the left wing. "Aah!" KND Operative: "Attention unidentified ship! You are in restricted airspace!" Numbuh 1: "What are you talking about, Numbuh 60? It's me, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 60: "Proceed to docking platform Mandy 7!" M-shaped ships meet Numbuh 1's ship in order to guide it in."Or you will be shot down!" Grim: ahead "Uh, Billy, is that your moonbase?" Moon Base has been converted into a giant sculpture of Mandy's head. Numbuh 1: "Oh, no. Not her again!" 1 and Grim are thrown to the ground with their hands tied behind them. A giant chair turns around, revealing a giant sculpture of Mandy in it that is being used as a throne by Mandy and her two bodyguards. Numbuh 3: "Hey, look! It's Billy!" Numbuh 1: "Don't be ridiculous, Numbuh 3. And what have you done to our Moon Base, Mandy?!?" soldier jabs him."Ow!" Numbuh 60: "Do not speak to Her Mandyness without prior written permission!" Mandy: "It's okay, Mandy Numbuh 60. Now leave us!" and Numbuh 1's two escorts tromp out of the throne room. Grim: "What are you up to this time, girl?!?" Mandy: "My destiny! These dumb kids have had the means to conquer the world for centuries. And instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, we're having world domination for dinner! With a side of rice." Numbuh 1: "You'll never get away with it." Mandy: "And who's gonna stop me? Grim is powerless without his scythe, and everyone still thinks you're that idiot Billy." Grim: shocked "You're not Billy?" Mandy: "Silence! Take them away." guards come in and drag her prisoners off. A monitor comes on. KND Operative: "Mandy, sir, madam, Supreme Leader Commander sir! We're under attack and need backup! Aah!" silver flash shines across the screen. After it passes, the operative's empty clothes are seen drifting to the ground. Mandy: commands "Aerial Mandy Force! Get me a visual on what's attacking them." KND Aerial Operative: "Mandy that, Mandy Dictator Commander sir madam! Mandy cam on!" camera comes on and shows the Delightful Reaper coming for the treehouse. By now, the reaper is taller than the treehouse. Animatron and Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate!" Vetrix: What's that? Billy: "Ooh! Cool little airplane!" Delightful Reaper grabs the vehicle, and the screen goes static. Mandy: angry "Billy!" her bodyguards "You two. Come with me. I'm going to take care of that monster personally." ship heads off from the Moon Base, headed for Earth. Numbuh 1 watches it from a window. Numbuh 1: "Well, isn't this just the perfect Sunday! First I'm stuck impersonating some halfwit kid, then a megalomaniacal girl takes over the Kids Next Door, and now I'm locked in a cell with some guy in a Halloween costume." Grim: "It's not a costume! I am the Grim Reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess." Numbuh 1: "Oh yeah? Well why don't you use your power–" door swings open "–to open that door and get us out of here?" 1 notices the door is open and blinks before turning to Grim, who shrugs. Numbuh 5: in "Numbuh 1! Am we glad to see you. Everybody's gone crazy around here!" an aside "And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore?" Beast Boy: And what's with the cloak? Numbuh 1: "Never mind him. Let's go!" rush off. Grim: "Wait! Take me with you. I can help." Numbuh 5: "With what? A crash diet plan?" Total Drama Gang: (Laughs) Numbuh 1: back "Hold on. Why would you help us?" Grim: "Because I'm sick of everyone and their aunt Trixie always taking me scythe! And together, using the Bone of Barnacles, we can fight the Delightful Children, Heather, her partners, Animatron and Mandy. I'll get me scythe, and you'll get your friends back." Numbuh 5: "Forget that fool, let's go–" Numbuh 1: "No. Right now we need all the help we can get. You go find Numbuh 362, Abby. Grim and I will take care of everything planet side." Bridgette: I'll go with you two. Geoff: Me too. Numbuh 5: in her gown "Well, you three'll be needing these then." pulls out a pair of Numbuh 1's sunglasses and Duel Monsters Decks. Numbuh 1: them "Right. So." them on "Let's do this." Grim: unimpressed "Sunglasses? Are you going to a fight or a fashion show?" Bridgette: To a fight, of course. Numbuh 1: out his hand "Just get on with it." Grim: sinister "If you say so." extends the Bone of Barnacles, and Numbuh 1 grabs on. Tentacles extend from the bone and wrap around him, and he screams as Grim laughs evilly. "Oh, I forgot to mention. This might hurt a bit." Delightful Reaper is cutting a swathe through the suburbs. Animatron and Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate! Assimilate!" Billy: singing "Na na na na na na na na na!" reaper stops and stands still, confused. "La la la la la la la la la!" Delightful Reaper: annoyed "Would you stop that!?!?! Ugh! I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place!" Animatron: 'I wonder if it's such a good idea. Heather: It will work. We're almost done. We just need to-- ''a M-shaped ship zooms towards it. A door on its bottom opens, and a large yellow ball of metal drops out. It lands a few miles away from the watching reaper, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, a robot in the form of Mandy is seen. '''Technology Announcer: "Mandy New Dictator M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. Monkeys And Nice Doggies Relax On Bellies Of Turtles." Mandy: the robot, annoyed "What kind of acronym is that?" Numbuh 3: testy "Well, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe I could've come up with a better one!" Billy: "Hiya, Mandy! Did you come to assimimamamamalaminate? Or whatever it is we're doing?" M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.: "No, Billy. You're in the way of my world domination. So I'm taking you down." Billy: "Oh. Okay." Animatron and Delightful Reaper: "Then let's fight!" reaper and the robot leaps forward and launches energy at the robot using its scythe and fires at it. The robot blocks each attempt and leaps upwards and back. The flower on the robot's chest extends, begins to spin, and fires mustard straight onto the torso of the Delightful Reaper. Delightful Reaper: at the spot "Aw, man! I just cleaned this cloak!" Numbuh 4: worried "Our mustard blasts aren't having any effect!" Mandy: disturbed "You're firing mustard? That thing's a hideous supernatural force of science, not a bratwurst! What happened to the lasers I ordered?" one of the KND labs, a laser is being used to cut a sausage. Numbuh 74.239: "Say, this laser cuts through bratwurst pretty nicely! Heh heh." on the battlefield, the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. lands in a three-point stance. The Delightful Reaper fires two shots. Delightful Reaper and Animatron: "Hi-ya!" robot deflects the first but takes some damage from the second. Mandy: "Hypersonic Headband, go!" headband extends, and the robot throws it like a boomerang. The Delightful Reaper turns around, and the headband glances off of its' tushie. M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.: "What the–" headband slams into the robot's face, knocking it backwards. It flies through the air and lands heavily. Delightful Reaper and Animatron: over it "You. Will. A. Sim. Ma. La–" Numbuh 1: "Hey." reaper and Animatron stops and turns around. Behind them is a new reaper–a giant, cloakless skeleton with armor made of bones. Inside the skull that functions as its' head sits a boy and a couple, firmly ensconced within its' strong jawbone. In its' right hand is a giant sword, likewise made of bone, and in its' left is a shield that is Grim's head. Behind it flutters a cape as black as the foulest liquid and as dark as the most horrific nightmare. Numbuh 1: "You, with the pants!" Bridgette: And you with the wings! Grim: "I've come for me scythe." Numbuh 1: "And I've come to rescue the Kids Next Door!" Geoff: And we've come to rescue the Total Drama Gang! Billy: "And I've come for the all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast!" battlefield falls silent. Billy's skull looks around at his silent, grumpy, assimilate comrades. Animatron: Really? Billy: "But, since there's no pancakes, RAAAAAHHHH!" Delightful Reaper and Animatron charges. Seeing this, the Skeleton Samurai likewise runs towards it, screaming. Sword meets scythe with a loud clang. When they meet, one is driven backwards and knocked to the ground, while the other continues to charge. The one on the ground raises a shield, and the other's weapon clanks against it. Grim: "Hey, watch it!" handle of his scythe hits him again. "Ow, my nose!" hit. "Would!" Smash. "You!" Whap! "Do!" Whack! "Something!" Numbuh 1: "Sorry! Still getting used to this armor. Together, on three. One!" samurai rolls out of the way. "Two!" samurai stands up. "Three!" Grim, Geoff, Bridgette & Numbuh 1: "Cone! Of! Bone!" samurai points his sword at his opponent, unleashing a machine-gun barrage of bones. The reaper screams and turns his hiney towards the onslaught, allowing the pants to take the brunt of the damage. The rear end of the pants swell, and the reaper bends forward. Billy: something on a roof "Ooh!" Delightful Reaper picks it up. "A bacon sandwich! Is anyone gonna eat this?" eats it happily as the rest of the assimilated look at him angrily. Only then does he notice the bone barrage."Hey! Who's shooting bones at my butt?" Jaden Yuki: And they're dropping on top of my head. Numbuh 1: scared "Our attacks aren't working!" Grim: "It's those pants!" intrigued "I know those pants." Bridgette: Really? Grim: Yes. has a flashback. He is sitting on the couch next to Billy's father. Harold is wearing the lucky pants. Harold: "Yep! These are my lucky pants all right. I wore these babies the night I got engaged to Gladys." Grim: "You call that lucky?" Harold: "Heck no! They're lucky 'cause they're immune to lasers, supernatural energies and mustard." Geoff: Oh, that explains it. Animatron and Delightful Reaper: "A-SIM-MA-LATE!!!"blocks the scythe again, but this time the blade comes perilously close to piercing the head of the samurai. This time, the reaper grinds against the shield of the samurai, hoping to break through.Grim: to hold up "It's too strong!" Animatron and Delightful Reaper: "ASSIMILATE!!! ASSIMILATE!!!" Bridgette: Animatron! If you're gonna assimilate us, you'll have to duel us. Animatron: Duel? I accept. And since it is a tag team, I picked Number 96 as my partner. Number 96: Very well. All 4: Let's duel! Bridgette: I'll go first. First, I'll summon Crystal Gem Amethyst in defense mode. Then, I'll place two cards face down to end my turn. Animatron: My turn. I draw. First, I place one card face down. Next, since you have a monster on your side of the field and I don't, I get to summon Cyber Dragon to field. Now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Bridgette: That’s not good. Animatron: Next I activate Star Light Star Bright. With it, if either monsters have the same Attack Points or the same Defense Points, I can take on one of my monsters and change all the monsters to that same Level. Since Flame Wingman has the same Attack Points that is 2100, it becomes a Level 5 monster. Geoff: I bet he has the Number Cards of our ZEXAL friends. Animatron: You are correct, Geoff. Next, I overlay Level 5 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Cyber Dragon. With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 61: Volcasaurus! I place one card face down and end my turn. Geoff: I’m up next. I draw! First I summon Ganbara Knight! And I’m not done yet. May I? Bridgette: Go right ahead. Geoff: Then I overlay Level 4 Crystal Gem Amethyst and Ganbara Knight to Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 39: Utopia! Then, I place two cards face down to end my turn. Number 96: It’s my move. First, I summon Malicevorous Spoon. Next, I send Malicevorous Knife to the Graveyard to Summon Malicevorous Fork. And now, thanks to Malicevorous Spoon’s effect, I can bring back Malicevorous Knife from the Graveyard. Bridgette: I think I what happens next. Number 96: Sure you do. I overlay my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife and Fork. With these three monsters, I build the Over Network and Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist! Now I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian’s Force! I rebuild the overlay network with Rank 2 Dark Mist. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm! Now I play Chaos Field. When this is in play, by sending one of my Chaos Number's Chaos Overlay Unit, one random Number monster not only loses its special abilities but it is summoned onto my field. So I'll send Dark Storm's Chaos Overlay Unit to the Graveyard to take a Number. So I think I pick this one. Number 94: Crystalzero! Geoff: And I think what happens next. Number 96: You sure do, Geoff. Chaos Field evolves Number 94 into a Chaos Number. I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 5 Crystalzero! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 94: Crystalinfinity! Luckily for you, I can't attack this turn. So you're up. Bridgette: I draw! I summon Goblindbergh and that allows me to summon another Level 4 or lower monster this turn. And I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman. And since I have a Level 4 monster on the field, I can Special Summon Kagetokage. Next I overlay these three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake! Now, the battle phase begins. Shark Drake, attack Volcasaurus with Deep Sea Destruction! Animatron: (Grunts as his Life Points change from 4000 to 3700) Bridgette: Next I activate Shark Drake's effect. By using one Overlay Unit, I can bring your monster back, but it's Attack Points will be dropped by 1000. And it can attack again. Deep Sea Destruction! Animatron: (Grunts as his Life Points change from 3700 to 2400) Bridgette: With that, I end my turn. Animatron: You will pay for that. I play Card of Sanctity. It allows us to draw until we all have 6 cards in our hands. all draw 6 cards each Animatron: Now I play two Spell cards. Geoff: Ancient Rules? And Double Summon? Animatron: Yes. First, with Ancient Rules, I can summon a Level 5 or above Monster to the field. So I summon Elemental Hero Neos. Then, with Double Summon, I can summon two monsters this turn. So I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther. Go, Triple Contact Fusion! I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Chaos Neos. Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards. Now, I play Xyz Plant to copy Chaos Neos. Now I overlay these two Level 9 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere. Next, I activate the Spell card Rank-Up Magic Argent Chaos Force to rebuild the Overlay Network with Dyson Sphere. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere! I end my turn. Geoff: My turn. I draw. First I play Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force. This card ranks up one Xyz monster into a chaos xyz monster. So, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Utopia! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory. Numeron Forces other effect activates, this card cancels out the effects of your Xyz Monsters on your side of the field until the end of the turn. Now Utopia Ray Victory attack Crystalinfinity with Rising Sun Victory Slash! Number 96: (Grunts as his Life Points change from 4000 to 3800) Geoff: With that, I end my turn with a face down card. Number 96: And beginning with mine! I send Dark Storm’s Chaos Overlay Unit to take a Number. Bridgette: Go ahead, 96, give us your best. There isn’t a monster that can beat us. Face it, we’re on fire. Number 96: Well, since you’re both getting hot, let me cool you down with Number 19: Freezadon! Now Chaos Field, do what you do best! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Freezadon! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 19: Avalanchadon! Next I activate Double Spell! I send one Spell card from my hand and activate a Spell card from your Graveyard and I select Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force! With it, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 3 Dark Storm. Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Hurricane. Next I activate Rank-Up Magic Limited Barians Force to rebuild the Overlay Network again! Bridgette: (thinking) Another rank up? I wonder what's he planning? Number 96: Chaos Xyz Evolution! Arise, Chaos Number 96: Dark Typhoon! Now I'll activate Magical Stone Excavation. By discarding two cards from my hand, I can select a Spell card from our Graveyard. And the card that I choose is Rank-Up Magic Argent Chaos Force, which I play now! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Monsoon! Now I can have it attack Shark Drake. But not after I use it’s Chaos Overlay Unit to drop your Shark Drake’s Defence Points to 0 and where do they go? To Dark Monsoon, increasing it’s attack points to 4600! Now attack! Bridgette: (Groans as her Life Points change to 2200) Geoff: You okay, Bridgette? Bridgette: I’m okay. Number 96: Now, Avalanchadon, attack Utopia Ray Victory! Geoff: (Groans as his Life Points change to 3800) Number 96: Now I end my turn. Bridgette: Thus beginning mine! I activate the trap, Number Return! It allows me to call back one Number monster from our Graveyard. Geoff: What will you select, Bridge? Bridgette: (thinking) He’s right. Currently in our Graveyard we have Utopia, Utopia Ray Victory, Shark Drake and Crystalzero. I know in my heart what I choose. (Out loud) I select Number 39: Utopia! Number Return’s other effect activates. I use Shark Drake and Crystalzero from the Graveyard to increase Utopia’s overlay units. Next, I activate Rank-Up Magic Astral Force to evolve Utopia by two Ranks higher! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Number 39: Utopia Beyond! So first, when Utopia Beyond is summoned all of your Xyz monsters Attack Points are dropped to 0. With that, I attack Volcasaurus! Rising Sun Beyond Slash attack! Animatron: (Yells as Life Points dropped to 0) Bridgette: And with that, I end my turn with a face down card. Animatron: That’s does it! Let the galactic assimilation commence! A-SIM-MA-LATE!!! Heather: Whoa. Soon all of the galaxy will be fused. Animatron: ASIMMALATE!!! ASIMMALATE!!! Grim: "Mandy! You're our only hope. You've got to pants the reaper! It's the only way to defeat it!" M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.: "I've got a better idea." robot taps the Delightful Reaper on the shoulder. Number 96: And while you have your idea, I've got an idea of my own! I draw! First I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I play another Double Spell! You know how it works, right? By discarding one Spell card from my hand, I can select a new one from your Graveyard. And the card that I selected is Rank-Up Magic Astral Force! Bridgette and Geoff: (Gasps) Number 96: Now I overlay Rank 6 Dark Monsoon! With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Rank Up Chaos Xyz Evolution! (Throws a rock at Animatron) Delightful Reaper and Animatron: "ASSIMIL–hmm?" reaper and the robot turns around and raises it's scythe and it’s weapon as high as they can. Numbuh 1: "Mandy, what are you doing?!?!" Geoff: And what are you doing, 96?!? Number 96: Oh, you’ll find out. Come forth, Equinox Number 96: Dark Maelstrom! Delightful Reaper cuts the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. in half and Animatron blasts Number 96. Mandy and Number 96 joins the assimilated. Animatron: (Laughing maniacally) Delightful Reaper and Animatron: "Yes! This is power. Now we can finally rule the world!" Delightful Reaper and Animatron has turned into the Mandy Reaper and Number 96: Dark Animatron. Numbuh 1: "Oh no! Mandy's fused with the Reaper!" Bridgette: And Number 96’s fused with Animatron! Mandy Reaper: "That's right! You puny Total Drama Gang and KND are nothing compared to what we've become!" Number 96: Dark Animatron: And now, on with the duel! Dark Maelstrom’s Special ability activates. By using one Equinox Overlay Unit, not only does it lowers your monsters attack points to 0, but it can gain its attack and doubles that’s amount! Now Dark Maelstrom’s attack is raised to 9000, more than enough to destroy Utopia Beyond. Now attack! Geoff: I play Negate Attack and stop the battle. Number 96: Dark Animatron: Fine. I’ll just have to destroy him next turn. Geoff: If there is a next turn for you! But there isn’t! Number 96: Dark Animatron: What?! Geoff: You heard me. I activate Astral Force’s effect from the Graveyard. Instead of drawing a card at my draw phase, I bring this card back from the Graveyard to my hand. Next, I play Xyz Treasure. When there’s an Xyz Monster on the field, I can draw a card from my deck. Since there’s are 3 Xyz Monsters on the field, I can draw three cards! A duelist can shake the outcome of the duel. He can even generate the card he needs to draw. Go, Shining Draw! You ready, Bridge? Bridgette: Right. Geoff: I play Rank Down Magic Numeron Fall to rank down Utopia Beyond. Go, Xyz Devolution! Welcome back, Utopia! Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back one monster from any Graveyard. So I think I’ll resurrect Number 96: Dark Mist. Now I play Rank-Cross Magic ZEXAL Fusion! This card merges two Numbers together to form a new Number. So I Overlay the reborn Rank 2 Number 96: Dark Mist and Rank 4 Number 39: Utopia to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 3744: Utopic Cloud! Number 96: Dark Animatron: So what? My monsters attack is still higher than yours. Bridgette: Better check again, because we activate Utopic Cloud’s special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, it can steal half of your monsters attack points and adds them to Utopic Cloud. Geoff: So it’s attack is raised to 7100. Bridgette: In fact why stop there? We use it’s Overlay Unit to steal half of your monsters attack points again. But this time on Avalanchadon. Now it’s 8600. Now, Utopic Cloud, attack Dark Maelstrom! Rising Sun Tornado Slash! Number 96: Dark Animatron: (Yells as his Life Points dropped to 0( Geoff: We did it, Bridgorama! We won! Bridgette: That we did. But I think we have another problem. The Mandy Reaper! How are we gonna defeat it? Harold: "Hey you!" is at the base of the Mandy Reaper, decked out in wrestling gear. "Give me back my lucky pants! Give! Them! BAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!" at the mouth "AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YA!!" pantses the Mandy Reaper, revealing her underwear. Grim: "Now, Numbuh 1!" Skeleton Samurai picks up the sword and leaps in the air. Grim & Numbuh 1: "Super! Skeleton! Sword! Strike!" samurai brings its' sword down upon the hindquarters of the exposed Mandy Reaper. An explosion occurs. As the fog begins to lift, a heavyset figure walks out of it, dragging behind him an incredibly large pair of pants–pants too big for even him. Harold: "I wear the pants around here! Me! Me me me! My pants! Me me me me!" him, the Mandy Reaper and Number 96: Dark Animatron lies in a huge hole and groans. Shortly thereafter, kids and other heroes begin to pop out of them in spurts. After the spurts become a flood, a scythe and the Dark Star Saber falls out and flies through the air, into the capable hands of the Skeleton Samurai. Grim: "Finally! Me scythe!" Bridgette: Well, that’s one way to pants the Reaper. Geoff: Indeed. Now let’s head back to the KND Moon Base. Bridgette: And let’s bring a trophy with us. two picked up Animatron and take them back to the moon base Heather: This isn’t over yet, Total Drama Gang! Bridgette, Geoff and Numbuh 1 are at the Moon Base. They are standing in front of Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362: "Excellent work, you four. You destroyed the reaper, and stopped Mandy from taking over the Kids Next Door!" Total Drama Gang cheers Mandy: held by Numbuhs 3 and 5 "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Kids Next Door. You haven't seen the last of me." rockets suddenly protrude from Mandy's head, shoving away her captors. The rockets ignite and shoot her into space. Numbuh 1: watching "Man. That girl's got problems." Grim: "Try being in the same show with her every day." Harold: "There you are!" grabs Numbuh 1 by the ear. Numbuh 1: "Huwah!" Harold: "You are in big trouble for taking my lucky pants, Billy!" Numbuh 1: "But I'm not Billy!" Harold: him off "Oh, I'm not falling for that one again, mister!" Numbuh 3: watching "That Billy is a weird kid." Numbuh 362: "Totally. Hey, where's Numbuh 1?" Billy: a fake British accent "Right here." is perched atop a vehicle. He is wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and to better replicate the boy, he is wearing a melon on his head, complete with two orange slices for ears and, of course, Numbuh 1's trademark sunglasses. Billy: "And there's going to be some changes around here!" things get thrown at him, including a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and Grim's scythe. Billy: "Ow! Ow! Okay! Ah! Da! I was just kidding! Ah! Da!" Total Drama Gang: (Laughing) to the villains Zach Varmitech: (Sighs) That’s just great. Not only that the Total Drama Gang won and defeated the Delightful Reaper and Mandy, but they have our super soldier! Donita Donata: Yes. And to make matters worse, they have created a new Number card! Scott: That’s a humiliating defeat for all of us. Number 96: That’s true, Scott. They have won, (In a familiar voice) just as I planned. The Villains Team: (Gasps) Your voice! Heather: Is that who I think it is? Number 96: Yes. Number 96 is Scar. back at the Tortuga Dawn: Poor little Animatron. Even though he did tried to assimilate the galaxy, he’s still our friend when he was R.I.C. and Fire Heart. Total Drama Gang: (weeping) Jeremy the Crow: Aw, don’t cry. I hate to see a woman cry. Dumon: (Gasps) Look! familiar sparks came inside the Tortuga Yuma Tsukamo: What are they? Bridgette: (Gasps) Could it be? Geoff: I have no doubt. It’s our old friends. sparks went inside Animatron bringing him back to life Animatron: What has happened to me? Where am I? Nick Russell: It’s R.I.C. and Fire Heart! They’ve come home! Total Drama Gang: (Cheering) Animatron: Home? Yes. I remember now. This is my home. Things have changed. What have I become? Dakota: Hey, you’re Animatron now. A Maximal like Optimus Primal and the others. Animatron: Animatron? I liked the sound of that. Bridgette: Well, in that case, welcome back to the team.